


Golbez/Kuja Dissidia drabbles

by Quroypeco



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: It’s real soft Golbez hours up in here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quroypeco/pseuds/Quroypeco
Summary: Dissidia-verse Golbez/Kuja drabbles. Another Drabble challenge for me! Aiming for 100/chap but a word count somewhere is lying to me. Written sporadically and in short bursts, no true theme or prompts. Mix of alt/diverging timeline Dissidia, downtime, action, and more. Some violence/blood but not graphic. Rating only applies to some chapters, and each will have a content warning if needed! Tags to come as I add on!
Relationships: Golbez/Kuja
Comments: 51
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely a crack-pairing, Golbez/Kuja is a guilty pleasure. Misunderstood older brother redeemable villains unite!
> 
> TW: mention of blood

Golbez watched in silence as the Emperor’s magic thrashed the smaller mage around like a ragdoll.

The assault over, Kuja lay crumpled before Golbez in an icy smoke and a growing pool of blood. The Emperor peered down from on high over the result of his work.

“Traitor.”

A wisp of smoke and he vanished.

Golbez knelt down and lay one hand atop Kuja- he noticed the Genome wince beneath his touch. He was breathing faintly and raggedly, but breathing still. He scooped the man up in his arms, draping his large cape around them, quietly calculating his next move.


	2. Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord I write in such bite-sized chunks. Good for a quick read though, I suspect! 100 words is so precise it’s hard lol.
> 
> Chapter contains implied sex, increeeedibly mild.

It had started as the need to fulfill the same desire. Desperate, awkward fumbling found hands on each other; they went from shy moans to panting release at one another’s touch. Afterwards Golbez seemed embarrassed, however less so than Kuja. 

Days passed and missions continued on no matter, but it was impossible to deny the intense surge of electricity that had passed between them, the bristling sting of magic when they touched. 

They began to seek solace within the other when night drew near. After days that felt never-ending, they would always have a place to let their guards down.


	3. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if “what-if”s were all Kuja had, they brought joy.

Kuja was fascinated by the man. He wasn’t exactly certain why that was; maybe because Golbez, too, was not entirely human? The Half-Lunarian was certainly also familiar with the existence of another world, familiar with seamlessly blending in with other societies.

Kuja drew a hand to his chin and cocked his head to one side. He shortly wondered if Golbez would enjoy Treno, or if it would be too flashy and bustling for the man. Still, he thought, he would love to show off the city to his partner one day. But perish the thought... they were stuck here.


	4. Enamored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuja was more than enough a thespian for the both of them, but Golbez didn’t mind.

Golbez was enamored with Kuja. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why that was, but he found Kuja absolutely spellbinding. He was in awe that Kuja felt no need to hide away; he did not hide who he was, he did not conceal himself beneath armor, did not wear a mask to disguise his feelings. Whereas Golbez had shrouded himself in darkness, Kuja made a total production of himself.

Golbez was a tad envious but not jealous- after all, Kuja was more than dramatic enough for the both of them. However, Kuja was different when they were alone. It brought Golbez peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all like art? I might post some Golbez/Kuja art lol


	5. Untangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tune to soothe an aching heart.

It had been a long day. Golbez was sitting on a downed tree by himself, hunched over and quiet, mind in another world. A few minutes passed in perfect silence like this, and he sighed softly. He brought his hands up and undid the clasps securing his helmet to his armor and removed it, placing it next to himself on the trunk. Golbez slumped over and put his head in his hands.

All of a sudden he heard soft humming come from behind him, then felt hands running through his locks, untangling the long white strands. Kuja, certainly. Golbez smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, 100 words exactly- unedited, first pass- when I put it into word count. Nailed it. What a feeling! *v*


	6. Lost Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuja must learn for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m like, subliminally writing chapters inspired by the previous one. Shrug

When all was said and done, even Kuja had to admit that Golbez had done a fairly outstanding job. All things considered, the elaborate braided bun atop the Genome’s head had no right to look this damned good.

Kuja sat the hand-mirror down on the vanity and an impish grin played at his lips. He turned around to face Golbez.

“Well... How did I do?” 

Kuja laughed and threw his arms around Golbez.

“Absolutely splendid! Where did you learn this, dear?”

Golbez began a story of Cecil teaching him how. Rosa found it hard to braid her own hair...


	7. Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising, yes. Concerning? Absolutely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the inspiration strikes late!

Kuja had a tail. A fuzzy silver tail, some three feet in length- maybe more, Golbez couldn’t really tell at a glance- but where had it been? And why did he have it? Golbez was aware he was what was called a “Genome” but he found the addition of tail to such a likeness otherwise indistinguishable from a human odd. After all, Golbez himself was half-Lunarian but did not possess anything one would consider out of the ordinary. Here, white hair and abundant muscle drew no questionable looks.

Unexpected as it was, Golbez loved Kuja no less for it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This looks like trash on mobile, but I am waaaay done trying to post this lmao.
> 
> WIP of Golbez and Kuja!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/2186a018d5c90df962cb2ddfc6b59a19/be47928d632228e6-fd/s1280x1920/b307b94c69aea613f63e6354299678a7d2a36b16.jpg
> 
> Ugh here’s the damn link that I can’t make a link on mobile. It looks much better as intended tbh. LOOOOL


	9. Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a name, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a little late, I’ve been lazy the past few days :V

Kuja shifted himself forward as Golbez removed his bolero top and unfastened the armor across his chest. Golbez gingerly placed the clothing across the chair before the vanity and turned back to Kuja.

Kuja pat the bed next to him and Golbez joined him.

“You take such care of my things, Theo, dear. It’s truly not that important, really,” Kuja said, waving his hand.

Golbez felt his cheeks burning profusely, and quickly turned his face away from his partner. He thought his heart might stop; Kuja had never called him by... that name before, and butterflies flit through his stomach.


	10. As A Godly Being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a divine being, only grounded by their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents are spicier than usual, I’d say maybe liiiike R-15. Not really explicit, just kinda flowery!

“H-aaah,” Kuja cried softly, biting at his bottom lip in a futile attempt to keep silent. His chest heaved as he drew deep breaths when he could, but his delicate whimpers were beginning to win out.

Golbez found Kuja at his most exquisite at times like this- completely unwound underneath the half-Lunarian’s touch, no theatrical facade (which, really, Golbez didn’t mind), a soft blush across his pale cheeks complimenting... well... what remained of his makeup. 

Golbez thought Kuja beautiful, flawless, and divine.

Kuja arched his back up with a final moan, and Golbez leaned down to kiss him.


	11. Sit for A Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no problem Kuja couldn’t solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof we late tonight, fam. As always, enjoy!

Over the many battles Kuja and Golbez had spent together, the Genome noticed something that appeared to bother Golbez.

Powerful mage that he was, Golbez struggled to harness the power of Cure. Kuja thought this curious, considering he’d spent time struggling to convince himself to view Golbez a mage equal in power to himself (a compliment of extravagant proportion reserved for absolutely no one else).

One night Kuja beckoned Golbez to him. He took the half-Lunarian’s hands in his own, and stared at him.

“Tonight is the night you learn Cure, Theodore. My tutelage knows no superior!”

Golbez smiled.


	12. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure but just as welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 started rough. Actually had this almost done before the new year lol. Hopefully I’m back on track now! As usual, enjoy :>

It was usually Golbez that found himself in a less than stellar mood, and Kuja was always there to make things better. Thus it rather shocked Golbez to find Kuja sitting all alone, sobbing viciously.

Golbez wasn’t sure what to do. He had never been good at comforting others, but he felt he owed it to Kuja to at least try. He approached the mage and sat down, wrapping strong arms around him.

Kuja’s tormented sobs quieted. He knew it was Golbez; no one else dared touch him. Kuja leaned against the other man’s chest and let his body relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard to pare down? It was sitting at 120 words when I thought I was halfway done. I feel confident in my word-pruning though!


	13. Accessorize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An embellishment upon perfection!

“Hmm?” Golbez questioned, reaching a hand up towards his head. Kuja chuckled behind him.

“Check the mirror, dear!”

Golbez quirked an eyebrow up and turned to face the vanity. He was wearing a fancy, if a bit foppish, hat now. It was a large brimmed black hat with a tall crown and two white feathers tucked into its band. He eyed Kuja’s face in the mirror. The Genome wore a smile from ear to ear.

“It’s a Treno nobleman’s hat. You look splendid, Theo! Absolutely top notch. Incredibly noble! Not that you need it, but it IS cute on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look man, Kuja has a vanity in some room they share. Idk, it’s been in several chapters, just play along, haha.


	14. Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning takes time.

Golbez pounded his fist down on the table. Why was this so hard to understand- why did this keep happening to him?! He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and bit down on the inside of his cheeks. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to simply stare down at the table. He began tapping his fingers with impatience aimed solely at himself.

“This can’t be serious... what is going on? Do I misunderstand everything?!”

Kuja reached forward to reset the table.

“Tetra Master is not simple, Theodore. I have years of practice on you, do keep in mind!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuja is, absolutely, a Tetra Master. No arguments.


	15. Surrounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught off-guard, but guarded still.

One could call it an ambush if they thought Manikins were capable of such planning. Kuja was not one of those people, and so it doubly caught him off guard when he and Golbez found themselves flanked by two of them. To top it off, one hovered menacingly above.

Nothing rattled Kuja like not having the perfect plan to unfold in the exact way he wanted it to. It sent him into a state of panic that was uncharacteristic; fortunately Golbez was at his back. Golbez would protect him, and he would protect Golbez. Another day, another battle to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Manikins... I’m getting the feeling they are incredibly different between NT and Opera Omnia? I’m not, like, pleased with this chapter necessarily because of that buuuuut????
> 
> (Hey what’s up I play a gross amount of DFFOO. If you play let’s be friends!)


	16. Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft downtime well-deserved.

Kuja leaned forward and placed his hands on Golbez’s broad chest. He lifted himself up and straddled himself over the half-Lunarian.

Golbez reached out and placed his hands on top of his partner’s thighs. He cherished the feel of skin-on-skin contact; it was such a wonderful luxury when so much time was spent in battle.

He ran his hands gently up to the Genome’s hips and pulled the man forward until they were chest to chest. Kuja placed his head on Golbez’s shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. A contented sigh escaped his lips and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little slow, but I’m still writing :P


	17. Caprice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animalistic animosity.

Kuja heard a guttural groan in the distance behind him. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat- that was Golbez! Kuja felt the hairs on his arms bristle and stand on end. He took to the air and rushed toward the noise.

Golbez lay facedown on the ground, helmet several feet away. A group of Manikins stood in the distance, and Kuja felt his blood boil. He snarled, energy surging through his body. A flash of light enveloped him, and he emerged a shimmering red. He positioned himself between Golbez and the Manikins, feathers trailing his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May a higher power have mercy on the soul that incites Kuja to enter Trance.


	18. Morningtide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break of dawn reflections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one proved difficult to cut to 100 words, but I finally made it :P

Golbez opened his eyes partway, morning light streaming in through the window. Kuja slept on peacefully beside him, his legs and tail twisted unceremoniously in the sheet.

Golbez smiled to himself- mornings were one of the only times Kuja was not immaculately presented. His hair tangled, strands crisscrossed over his forehead; his face was bare, makeup removed the night before. Lying here, disheveled and unmade, he looked more an angel than at any other time.

Golbez pulled the blanket up over Kuja and wrapped an arm around him. A small snore came from the Genome. Golbez decided to sleep in.


	19. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overpowered in the most intimate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t mean to put this on some kind of hiatus, just didn’t feel very charged to write until recently! Thanks for sticking around, and I sincerely appreciate all the comments and kudos! <3

Kuja secretly loved it.

Golbez was so strong, and not only as a mage. He was physically very, very strong. So when Golbez was focused, he could be very unintentionally vigorous.

Kuja savored these moments. He felt powerless beneath his lover, yet knew he would be entirely safe in Golbez’s powerful hands. The half-Lunarian remained utterly attentive to Kuja’s body language, but he felt that Kuja really enjoyed himself like this.

He took Kuja’s hands and raised them above the Genome’s head. With one of his own, he clasped his fingers around Kuja’s wrists and continued.

Kuja moaned loudly.


	20. Lifespan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would never succumb to his own weakness.

Some days Kuja seemed very ill. It wasn’t often, but Golbez had become keen to picking up on it. His fighting became worse- as if using magic was a horrendous drain on the Genome- and his dramatic flair all but disappeared. It was almost as if the man was wilting before his eyes. 

Eventually Golbez made sure to keep him inside. He’d say “all work and no play” and deem them “reading days” while sitting in bed, holding Kuja close as they read together. He was no fool, though- even if Kuja was sick, Golbez knew he’d never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, not much, just thinking about Kuja’s limited lifespan. Hmm, I wonder if the warriors age in Dissidia’s ‘world of respite’?


End file.
